


Snubba Dagr

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: An exploration of menstruation in two different species...





	Snubba Dagr

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my stories always end up stretching longer than I intended? 4005 words, y’all!
> 
> This story takes place at no certain time, with all players I wanted to add, no rhyme or reason, just a silly story that occurred to me after a discussion of menstruation. Oh, that’s the warning: menstruation.

Loki had decided there wasn’t enough female representation. Natasha and Wanda were usually it. Pepper stopped by often to spar with Tony. Aunt May popped up occasionally as Peter’s chofer. Scott could sometimes convince Hope to step inside. It did nothing to balance they testosterone. So, one afternoon, while lounging in the den, Loki decided to change things. He decided to change himself, mostly.

Conversation died quickly when breasts threatened the buttons on Loki’s tunic. Masculine angles became feminine curves. A lot of changes occurred unseen. For the most part, the green mischievous eyes, low, dark brows, shoulder-length black curls, lean muscular frame… most of it went unchanged. 

“Loki? What just happened?” Natasha asked.

“You can change into a woman?” Wanda beamed.

Steve just looked shocked. There was yet another thing in this world to surprise him. He was glad he hadn’t placed a bet this time.

“Is he allowed to do that? I mean she? I mean…” Bruce cleared his throat and tried again. “Is that allowed?”

Tony and Clint entered from the elevator. “Who are you?” asked Tony when he saw the unfamiliar woman very much resembling the god of mischief.

“I am Lady Loki, princess of Asgard, goddess of mischief,” the woman finally spoke.

“Apparently, it’s allowed, Bruce,” Natasha said, glancing in his direction. Lady Loki decided to change her outfit to something more comfortable for her new form just as Thor entered from the kitchen.

“Loki?” he said as the green shimmers of magic died away. “It’s been centuries since you were a woman. Are you more comfortable now?”

“Yes, I am, brother. Thanks for your concern.” Lady Loki’s voice was higher pitched in this new form, but it still held the velvety and silky tones it always had.

It took a few weeks for everyone to become completely comfortable with Lady Loki’s new form. It turned out Natasha and Wanda had a wonderful time hanging out with her. And Pepper was ecstatic to have a third avenger to invite to ladies day out.

Soon, people began to forget Loki was anything other than what she was now. She behaved mostly the same, sometimes falling into melancholy, often pulling pranks throughout the compound. She had most of the same fight moves as they were used to. She even maintained mastermind and strategist skills.

One typical Friday, Natasha and Loki were comforting a moaning Wanda as she lay curled on the couch.

“Ugh! I hate being a woman!” Wanda groaned. The one who’d chosen to be female looked shocked and confused.

“But why? Is this an affliction that only attacks women?” she asked innocently. Both other women spoke simultaneously.

“Yes,” Wanda groaned again.

“Yes,” Natasha glared suspiciously. Steve stepped out the elevator holding a large bag.

“How’s our girl doing?” he asked. He knelt down to her level and began unloading the bag of its contents: pain reliever, chocolates, tea, pads, tampons, the works.

“Terrible,” Wanda answered. “I want to rip out my uterus.” Poor Loki did not understand. Perhaps the ailment had gone to her brain?

“Will all of these things cure her?” Loki asked naively.

“Cure her? She doesn’t have a disease,” Natasha spat. Loki was growing more confused.

“Then why is she like this?” the goddess asked impatiently.

“It’s her cycle, her time of month,” Steve clarified. “Even I know that.”

“It’s a curse is what it is,” Wanda cried, writhing to find a more comfortable position.

“Here, dear. Take this,” Natasha said, offering her the pain reliever. Wanda obliged eagerly.

“I’ll make this tea up, shall I?” Steve offered as he headed for the kitchen.

“I’ve never heard of a shedding being so painful,” Loki admitted. “Are you sure this is normal?”

“Then you haven’t spent enough time as a woman,” Wanda spat, answering the first question.

“Yes, it is normal for us,” Natasha said dismissively, answering the second question.

A few days later, Wanda was on her feet and back to her old self. Peter, Wanda and Loki were playing video games in the lounge and having a great laugh. Loki felt a tremble in her lower abdomen that caused her concentration to falter. It cost her a great loss in the game.

“Haha! My win!” Peter shouted. Wanda was studying the other woman. But it was now her turn to play the winner. Loki handed over the controller. Wanda grew concerned when she realized the other woman’s enthusiasm was diminished. The Asgardian princess could feel something crawling… down… down there… toward the… exit.

“Lady Loki? Are you ok?” Wanda asked when she noticed Loki put her hand over her lower abdomen and make a confused face. Loki cast green eyes at the Witch’s brown ones.

“Snubba!” she exclaimed with sudden realization. “Has it been so long since I was a woman that I forgot?” Peter finally took notice and paused the game.

“Lady Loki,” Peter said concerned. Wanda looked at him as the Trickster jumped off the couch.

“Lady Loki, can we help you?” Peter asked as the two youths followed her.

“No, I’ll be fine,” she replied half truthfully. When she reached the bathroom door, she whipped around and looked at them seriously. “Um… hide the men.” Then she slammed the door in their faces.

The two looked at each other with concern and confusion. “What did she mean, hide all the men?” Peter asked, wondering if he was old enough to fit in the endangered category. Wanda shrugged.

“What does Snubba mean?” she asked. It was Peter’s turn to shrug.

“Asgardian swear word?” he guessed half-heartedly.

Inside the bathroom, Loki squatted awkwardly and lifted her skirts. A thin membranous material was peeking between her labia. She pulled it out – the lining of her uterus.

“That’s a relief,” she said to herself. She threw it away and washed her hands, but even as she saw her face in the mirror, she watched the madness growing. Would she be able to control it? She had very little experience compared to most women. That’s why the cautious warning.

Loki smoothed back her hair just the way she liked it and took a deep breath. Turning around, she opened the door to see the two teens still waiting for her.

“Lady Loki?” Peter asked, noticing a change in her natural aroma. She walked past them.

“Lady Loki?” Wanda asked, noticing the extra swagger in her walk, a more… sensual walk.

She returned to the den and scanned for signs of life. Scott was passed out in an armchair with a magazine over his face. She smiled and hummed, stalking toward him. The teenagers watched aghast. Loki sat on the sleeping man’s lap, causing him to startle awake and drop the magazine to the floor.

“Oh, hey, yo,” he stammered as he realized the situation. “Loki? Lady Loki?” he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Can I help you?”

“I sure hope so,” she purred, running her fingers through her hair. Scott made a happy sound, but his heart belonged to someone else.

“What’s going on?” he asked, pushing her back but not wanting to push her off. Something strange about her made his head foggy.

“Snubba,” she replied simply. No further explanation was offered as a voice broke their concentration.

“Wanda? Peter?” a voice called from the kitchen. “How are you doing on snacks?”

“Tony!” the woman gasped and jumped off Scott’s laugh. She pranced toward his voice, Peter, Wanda and Scott following.

“Tony, you snack,” she purred as she approached him. “I’m starving.” She pushed her body against his. He froze in confusion. “Let me eat you.” She ran a finger down his jaw to his goatee.

“Uh, guys? What’s wrong with Snow White?” he asked the gawkers.

“I don’t know, she just pounced on me out of nowhere,” Scott explained.

“One moment she was fine and playing with us, the next she was really jumpy, and then she was like this,” Peter summarized.

“She keeps saying a foreign word. We think its a swear word,” Wanda added. Tony grabbed her wrists, but she overpowered him and continued stroking him.

“Hey, Tony, we’re out of that green stuff Bruce likes.” Rhody stepped out of the pantry and paused in shock. He smelled the strange aroma filling the kitchen but didn’t realize its source until it wrapped arms around his neck. “Whoah, whoah, I don’t… um…” but something was making his brain foggy. He forgot what he was about to say. He tried to pull away, but she held him fast. 

“I need a big, strong man to satisfy me,” Loki demanded huskily. Rhody could only hum and ha his confusion. She put her lips close to his when there was yet another distraction.

“Tony, can you take a look at this?” Bruce asked. He entered the kitchen with a tablet in hand, then froze at the strange assembly.

“Oh, you’re better,” Loki said desperately. She wrapped herself around him and grabbed his head, licking the sensitive spot under his ear.

“Ah! Stop, stop please!” Bruce said in mild irritation. “What is going on here?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out,” Tony replied. 

“Snubba. Snubba is happening,” Loki supplied. “Your services are required.”

“A little help, please,” Bruce pleaded. He seemed to have a small amount of immunity to the aroma weakening the other men.

“I’ll be of service,” Rhody offered, then looked shocked and ashamed at himself.

Footsteps echoed from the stairs down the hall. Looking over Bruce’s shoulder, Loki saw Sam and Bucky leaving the training floor covered in sweat. “Better!” Loki growled and unwrapped herself from the scientist, causing him to stumble into the kitchen.

Loki pranced down the hallway, a predator with prey in sight. Peter, Wanda, Scott, Tony, Rhody and Bruce followed at a distance. All at once, Sam found his lips ensnared, wide-eyed, as he tried to make sense of the princess’s unexpected behavior.

“Come on, now. I’m good but I’m not fast,” Sam smirked. Loki stroked Bucky’s biceps, but seemed no less interested in his sparring companion. 

“How would you boys like to spar with me? In the bedroom,” Loki asked in a velvety command. She narrowed her eyes briefly at Bucky. “Just how powerful is that vibranium arm?” Bucky glared as he caught her wrist in said arm, making her gasp. Having some amount of power over a goddess, Bucky couldn’t help the teddy bear smile that split his face.

“Do you guys know what’s wrong with her?” Bucky asked the crowd down the hall. Again, an answer was denied. Clint and Natasha entered the living room from outside.

“Better!” Loki smirked, twisting her arm free with ease. 

“Oh, hey Loki,” Natasha greeted. She strolled right past him and pushed Clint into a nearby chair. Natasha looked scandalized.

“Can your hawk eye discern my need?” Loki purred over him, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

“Uh, need?” Clint stuttered. “Heat… passion… lust…”

“Smart boy. Then you won’t deny me.” Loki leaned in for a kiss, but several pairs of arms wrapped around her as Natasha, Wanda and Peter pulled her off Clint’s lap. 

“What’s that intoxicating aroma?” Clint asked as he rose to his feet once more.

“There is no aroma, intoxicating or otherwise,” Natasha sighed.

“I smell it, too,” Scott confirmed.

“Me, too,” Tony agreed. There was a rumble of affirmation from the assembled males. Natasha looked at the teenagers.

“What are you all doing here, anyway?” she asked. 

“Loki,” Sam offered simply.

“She keeps saying Snubba,” Bruce supplied.

“At first, I thought it was an Asgardian swear word. Now I think it is something else,” Wanda said as the three unaffected people tried to hold down the predator. Natasha was about to ask what exactly she thought it was when another disturbance grabbed their attention. Steve entered the living room from the bedrooms.

“Why are we all suddenly gathered in the living room?” Steve asked. Loki broke free of her restrainers and slammed Steve against the wall, stroking his massive pecs over his white t-shirt.

“Hey, big guy,” she cooed. “What can all those muscles do?” Steve blushed a furious shade of red and swallowed hard.

“Wha-wha-what is this?” he stuttered, trying to seek clarity through the fog that suddenly settled in his head.

“What do you say, Captain Rogers?” Loki purred the last part so sweetly that even those she wasn’t speaking to felt a passionate heat. Steve shuddered as Loki’s elegant fingers stroked his abdomen over his shirt, seeking the hem and bare flesh.

“Wanda, get Thor. Peter, do you have your web shooters?” Natasha felt she was the highest ranking, still cognizant individual and therefore in charge. She handed out orders to those she thought most likely to obey. Wanda ran off without a word.

“I, uh, don’t have any with me, but there’s some in my room, on the other side of those two,” Peter said awkwardly. The scene was making him clearly uncomfortable. He wasn’t ready for such an up close education. Loki’s hands found the bottom of Steve’s shirt and played with the hem for a moment.

“Go get it,” Natasha ordered. “I think they’re distracted well enough to let you pass.” Peter, too, disappeared after sliding nervously past the predator and her prey.

Thor entered from outside, Mjolnir in hand. When the heavy aroma hit his nose, he dropped the enchanted hammer. His eyes glazed over. His pupils dilated. His lips puckered and he growled. He scanned the room for the source of intrigue, but he didn’t have to look hard. His entrance dragged the other Asgardian off the confused captain and she stood before him in the middle of the room.

Thor made another animalistic growl and pushed Loki against the nearest wall. They both bared teeth and nipped at each other, heavy breathing and panting filling the millimeters of space between them.

“Thor,” Natasha called. He seemed the least responsive of all of them. Did he even know what he was doing? “Thor! That is your sister!” the spider bellowed. Something seemed to break through his instincts. His eyes became slightly more clear. Disgust crossed his features.

“Loki?” he asked, stepping back with apparent difficulty. “Snubba.”

“Don’t deny me, brother. You know I need this. You know what will happen if you don’t help me.” She whimpered and writhed, a thin glean of sweat covering her exposed skin. Everyone was staring at Loki as she continued to writhe against the wall. No one noticed Thor’s embarrassing state until Wanda returned.

“Natasha, I can’t find him,” she blurted out, then realized he was already in the room. Wanda gasped and covered her mouth, drawing attention to the bulge in Thor’s pants, which he covered with his hands. The young woman didn’t know what else to say, so she stood quietly. Bruce, the least affected human, spoke up.

“So, what’s this Snubba you two keep saying. Does it mean something in Asgardian?” He still held the tablet and seemed about ready to take down any answers.

“Snubba Dagr, Day of the Curse,” Thor translated. “One day a year, Asgardian women shed their uterine lining and produce feral hormones. The only way to satisfy her and return her to normal is with a powerful orgasm.” The gathered assembly looked shocked and confused.

“Are you telling me this is how Asgardian women menstruate?” Wanda asked, remembering her own period a few days ago.

“It appears so,” Bruce answered, seeing the confusion on Thor’s face.

“So, what? Just an orgasm? Why doesn’t she give herself one?” Clint perked up.

“It doesn’t work when women cause the orgasm themselves. I do not know why, something about mental signals and touch and expectation.” Thor fumbled through an explanation.

“What will happen to her if she doesn’t get this?” Natasha asked, glancing at the desperate woman.

“Don’t leave me like this, Brother. Thor!” It was difficult for the god to ignore her desperate pleas and his body’s physiology. He paced uncomfortably to release some steam.

“If she does not have sex with a man and experience a powerful orgasm, she will lose her mind. She will continue to go crazy until she receives a powerful enough orgasm.” Thor looked at her pleading eyes, her long fingers stroking the sweet spot on her neck. His lips trembled as he drew nearer. Natasha caught him by the arms, bringing him back. “If it were a matter of life and death, I would do what needed to be done. But her life is not in danger.”

“What about one of us?” Sam asked. “She seemed to think we’d be good enough when she accosted us.”

“She recognized your masculinity only. I doubt any of you have the power and strength to satisfy her in this state.” Peter returned, glad to see Loki was no longer fondling Steve.

“I’ve got it,” he said happily. “I’ve got … it.” He trailed off awkwardly as he scanned the room and realized the change in situation.

“Please, don’t let me lose my mind,” Loki pleaded.

“My friends, I must take her back to Asgard,” Thor said. “Help me move her outside so I can call the bifrost.” Tony sighed as more of his grass would be singed. 

“Do we need to tie her up?” Peter asked, holding up one of his shooters.

“I don’t know if that is necessary yet,” Thor answered. He licked his lips hungrily when he looked at Loki’s lily white arms.

“Keep it at the ready,” Natasha warned him.

“Sister, your help is on Asgard, back home. You must come out with me so we can go there.” She was surprisingly easy to encourage. She lifted herself from the wall and sauntered out with the rest, brushing her black hair back again.

Thor and Loki stood apart from the rest and he lifted his hammer. Nothing happened. “Heimdall?” No response. “Heimdall, open the bifrost.”

“I have sworn chastity to my wife. If I open the bifrost and bring Loki here, I will likely break my promise. I cannot risk it.”

“Heimdall, she will lose her mind. Surely your wife will understand.” Thor seemed to be having a one-sided conversation, as the mortals could not hear the gate-keeper’s responses.

“I will not risk it. Her life is not in danger. You will have to solve her problem on Midgard.”

“Heimdall, don’t make me suffer,” Loki mewled. Apparently, she could hear the invisible voice, too.

“I’m sorry, Princess.”

“Well, so much for the easy answer,” Tony said, stepping forward. The fresh air of the outdoors seemed to clear his head a little. His and everyone else’s. “We need to give her a powerful orgasm without using any of us?” Thor nodded. “Let’s build something!” Tony rubbed his hands together eagerly. Bruce stepped forward with the tablet, ready for action. Peter, Wanda, Scott and steve looked royally confused. Natasha face-palmed.

“What do you have in mind,” Thor asked. Loki was still desperate and stroking her own sides. Thor squirmed on the insides and strongly reminded himself of her familial connection.

“An orgasm machine, goddess strength,” Tony answered as he typed some specs into the tablet. Everyone watched for a few minutes as the scientists put their heads together.

They didn’t have to wait long, however, as a golden rainbow light crashed into the ground, burning a circle into the grass. Four familiar warriors stood in battle stance when the light faded.

“My friends, you came,” Thor beamed. “How did you know?”

“Heimdall said Loki was in danger. We came to help,” Sif explained. They looked to the writhing goddess, now pressing her arms over her chest and stroking her neck. “Snubba Dagr? Heimdall didn’t say anything about this.” Fandral and Volstagg were drawing slowly nearer her. Hogun seemed unaffected. Thor growled as though they were approaching his property. It was all he could do to keep from knocking them flat with Mjolnir.

“As you can see, she’s quite desperate,” Natasha stated. “Can one of you help her?”

“Volstagg is married and should not risk his union. Only two of us hold enough strength to end this madness,” Hogun said. 

“I think it falls to me,” Fandral beamed. He looked victorious about something. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like with Loki the Princess.” He put a hand on her and Loki stroked his cheek. Thor seethed, requiring Sam and Clint to put firm but gentle hands on him. Volstagg hung his head and cowered away, defeated.

“What do you need?” Tony and Natasha asked.

“Only a private room and a sturdy surface.” He looked at the passionate woman under his arm. “A very sturdy surface.” Before they left, Thor gave two warnings.

“Give her what she needs, do not just take what you need,” Thor warned Fandral. He gave his customary jovial laugh. “Don’t hurt him, Sister,” he warned Loki. She smirked and they walked away.

They sat quietly in the living room together, listening to the sounds coming from the guest room down the hall. Peter’s curiosity caused him to break the silence.

“What do brothers and sisters do when this happens on Asgard?” he asked.

“Family units usually live together and grow accustomed to each other’s unique pheromones. When a young woman experiences Snubba Dagr, her immediate family can withstand her aroma. They are weaker against other women, and other men are weaker against her. That is why it is called Day of the Curse.” Thor explained as thoroughly as he knew how. “I grew up with Loki in male form, so I did not build up the same resistance I would have if she had been female this whole time. That is why I almost…” He looked disgusted and ashamed with himself.

“Why did she do it anyway,” Volstagg growled. “She hasn’t been female for centuries.”

“Something about standing with women and breaking up some of the testosterone,” Wanda commented lazily. She was leaning against Peter with eyes half closed.

“What does that mean?” Volstagg asked.

“Only two women live here full time, with all these men,” Bruce explained.

“So? What’s the matter with that?” He clearly didn’t understand the culture he’d suddenly joined.

“Volstagg,” Thor said in warning. Another uncomfortable silence fell on the assembled. Thor and Volstagg flexed their fists and clenched their jaws. Scott and Wanda fell asleep again.

Down the hall, a steady pounding resounded that could rival any construction equipment. Grunts and groans, both male and female seeped through the door. More than once, the snap of breaking wood caused heads to snap up and look in that direction. After about two hours, a gutteral shriek rent the air, the tell-tale sound of a powerful orgasm. Everyone looked and listened. No one knew what to say.

“Um, can we please… not tell Aunt May about this day… ever?” Peter asked with a trembling voice. Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing. The terrified youth joined nervously.

“Don’t worry, Kid,” Clint said compassionately. “I don’t think any of us want Aunt May knowing about today.”

A door banged open and Loki stumbled into view. Her make-up ran, her dress was torn, her hair was a mess. Suddenly aware of her audience, she stood up tall as a princess should. A green-gold shimmer indicated she’d summoned her Seidr. Now, her make-up was fresh, her hair immaculate, and a new, pristine dress. She looked fresh from the shower and smelled like her usual self again. That was further given testimony when none of the men tried to pounce on her. “What?” she said defiantly as she grabbed a beverage from the mini fridge in the back of the room.

Fandral stumbled out shortly after, looking barely able to stand. He had opted not to study Seidr, so he had to remain a mess until he could shower and rest. He stumbled into the center of the assembled audience and plopped down next to Volstagg and Rhody. “What?” he echoed at the staring eyes. The room burst into laughter until the awkwardness vanished, all friends once more.

 

So someone did a manip of Tom Hiddleston to see what he would look like as a woman.  


My friend @maniploki @manip-loki put Loki hair on them for me so you have idea of what Princess Loki looks like! Yay! Thanks, friend.  


**Author's Note:**

> Snubba means curse. Dagr means day. Together, Snubba Dagr roughly translates as Day of the Curse.


End file.
